Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo. Appearance He is now blue with speaker like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and with longer arms and legs. There is also no sign of his power control pack, the power control symbols ("I" on, and "O" off), and the cassete-like tapes on Ultimate Echo Echo. His voice has also been changed to resemble a deeper version of Echo Echo's voice. He is also taller. He also has no feet, just legs. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, his negative form has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with no cords and less disks on his body. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. As Alpha, his negative form has the ''Omniverse ''appearance, but his head is shaped like a hammerhead shark, and a plug-tipped tail attached to his back. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse appearance, but green instead of red on the disks and wires, his Ultimate Alien eye shape, and the Ultimatrix symbol and eyes are green. When 16-year-old Ben uses him in a flashback, the spikes on the Ultimatrix are normal and the green areas (except for the yes and Omnitrix symbol) are light blue. Powers and Abilities Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound, and has the sonic scream. but he can also send out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project incredibly strong and powerful sonic blasts, which at full force can knock someone out and shatter metal, iron and steel with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the ability to fly and can fly fast enough to create a deadly sonic boom and probably open a hyperspace window, since he has been confirmed to be faster than Jetray and Jetray can go into hyperspace. He can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. He was also able to survive a blast from said bomb, but was damaged. The sonic discs he produces can multiply, letting him use an exceedingly deadly move called ''Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire a full sonic blast. So nic Doom is shown to be strong enough to knockout and potentially kill Kevin, who at the time had absorbed Ben's powers again. He is able to fire sound waves from the discs when they are still on him. He can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. He possesses super strength. In Omniverse, ''Ultimate Echo Echo can duplicate using his sonic disks. Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Ultimate Echo Echo lacks Echo Echo's self duplication. This weakness has been removed in ''Omniverse. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He reappears in Target: Rath to battle Eighteight. Appearances Albedo 10 Season 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United Ben 10: The Omniwars Unknown Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes *Phantoms (first re-appearance) *Child's Play Gallery Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Ultimate Alien New Ultimate Echo Echo.jpg|Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo in Omniverse Ult EchoEcho BTNR.png|''Ben 10,000'' as Ultimate Echo Echo in Ben 10: Negative Rising Y u do dis.PNG BTE Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in BTE BTDW Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in BTDW; Break Out 0M8H8XN.png OV Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in Omniverse